1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor and, more particularly, to an easy-to-start inner-rotor-type motor capable of preventing the dead angle of starting the inner-rotor-type motor, as well as a claw-pole member thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, an exploded diagram of a traditional outer-rotor-type motor is shown. The traditional outer-rotor-type motor 8 comprises a base 81, a stator 82 and a rotor 83. The base 81 is equipped with a shaft tube 811. The stator 82 comprises a plurality of claw-pole plates 821 and a coil unit 822. The plurality of claw-pole plates 821 is stacked with one another to form a claw-pole entity. The coil unit 822 is wound around a predetermined portion of the plurality of claw-pole plates 821. The rotor 83 is rotatably coupled with the shaft tube 811 of the base 81. As such, the stator 82 may drive the rotor 83 to rotate when being electrified.
Taiwan Patents No. M342688, 200603514, 1276281 and 1244817 disclose a variety of outer-rotor-type motors. Briefly, each of the traditional outer-rotor-type motors substantially employs different-structured stators to generate an uneven magnetism for triggering a rotation of the rotor, thereby allowing an easy start of the motors and preventing the dead angle of starting the motors.
Apart from the above-mentioned outer-rotor-type motors, the inner-rotor-type motors have also been widely used in the related field. In comparison with the outer-rotor-type motors, the inner-rotor-type motors actually provide better rotation stability and higher rated rotation speed. Accordingly, due to an increasing demand for high-speed, functionally-integrated and miniaturized electronic products, the inner-rotor-type motors are widely adopted in modern electronic products while the outer-rotor-type motors no longer satisfy the need for heat dissipation of certain electronic products.
For example, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200744290 discloses an inner-rotor-type motor, as shown in FIG. 2. The inner-rotor-type motor 9 comprises a casing 91, a stator 92, a rotor 93, a driver 94 and a fan wheel 95. The casing 91 consists of a first part 911 and a second part 912, with both the first part 911 and the second part 912 having a bearing 913 disposed therein. The stator 92 has a magnetic-conducting element 921. The rotor 93 has a shaft 931 and a magnetic element 932. The shaft 931 is disposed inside the casing 91 and coupled with the two bearings 913, and the magnetic element 932 may be fitted to the shaft 931. The driver 94 is electrically connected to the magnetic-conducting element 921. The fan wheel 95 is coupled to the shaft 931 and located outside the casing 91. In this way, the driver 94 may control the current direction of the magnetic-conducting element 921 to trigger the operation of the rotor 93 and the fan wheel 95.
However, although the magnetic-conducting element 921 of the inner-rotor-type motor 9 is capable of triggering the operation of the rotor 93, it does not overcome the known problems such as difficulty in starting the motor and the dead angle of start. Therefore, there is a need to improve the traditional motors.